1. Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to equipment and methods for water sports such as wakeboarding. More particularly, certain embodiments relate to wake towers for use with powerboats for towing a participant behind the powerboat using a tow rope attached to the wake tower.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years the sport of wakeboarding has become very popular. It is often preferable to anchor the towline used to tow the wakeboarder at a relatively high elevation above the deck of the boat. Accordingly, a large number of elevated wake towers of various constructions have been developed. Nevertheless, the existing wake towers have many deficiencies.